The BatFamily
by AmeHimeTori
Summary: A series of one shots, containing family fluff! Batman and the Robins just chilling. Hope you guys enjoy. Give the fic a chance? PLEASE! R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepyheads

(A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the BatFamily Fluff! It hasn't been Beta'ed... R&R! Enjoy.)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got the idea from a picture that i don't own either...I only own that adorable cat on the floor.)

-Early Mornings.-

~o0o0o~

Alfred strolled into the master bedroom, and headed straight for the curtains. He draw them back with a whisk and a _swoosh!_ and spun on his heels towards the bed. He inspected the lump filled mattress, there was one two many. With a smile and a sigh he walked back out of the room, ignoring the groaning voices following him as he went.

Bruce Wayne or better known as Batman sat up on his elbow, squinting at the light filled room around him. He stretched his arms above his head as he sighed tiredly, freezing in place as a foot kicked his shin softly.

Bruce relaxed as a soft tired familiar moan reached his ears, as the sheets and blankets ruffled next to him. A moment later a head popped out from under the duvet, little eleven year old Damien yawned rubbing his eyes with closed fists.

"Good morning, Father." He muttered ruffling his hair even more as he ran a hand through it. Bruce smiled slightly, a warm look shining in his eyes.

"Damien, morning son." He said softly.

"Drake." Damien let out a growl as he shifted closer to his father, glaring at Tim's head as he surfaced above the sea of blankets.

"Air! I-I mean, morning Bruce." Tim mumbled, smiling sheepishly at his own sudden outburst. "Tim?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at his second son, glancing at the tense younger son next to him. Damien's scowl deepened as Tim glanced at him with distaste.

"Demon child." He greeted halfheartedly, feeling the tension fill the air, just waiting for Damien to spring-.

"-Good morning Dad!" Tim jumped at the sudden loud voice of his eldest brother Dick, blasted in his right ear.

"Ouch!"

"Tim, Little D." Dick smiled slinging an arm around his younger brother. Leaning slightly around Tim, he smiled broadly at Bruce. "Hey Daddy, how about a good morning kis-."

"-We already talked about this Dick." Bruce cut off his eldest with a sigh, rubbing his temples in anticipation of a headache.

All four occupants of the bed froze as the sheets at the bottom of the bed jerked upward, a head and two flailing arms shooting out as a string of curses met their ears.

"It's six am, dangit!" Jason cried irritably as he sat up in bed, glaring at his brothers with annoyance.

Bruce just stared at him with an, "why am i not surprised." look. "Jason what-."

"-Get away from me Drake!" Damien sprung forward knocking Tim to the bed and Dick out of it, strangling the former.

"A-air!" Cried Tim, clutching at the younger boy's hands around his neck.

"Cut it out you two!"

"How dare you push me off the bed, you demon monkey!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Master Bruce, breakfast is ready." Alfred said knocking on the doorframe softly as he peered around the corner.

"Save me." Bruce mouthed to Alfred, as he held Damien in his arms who was thrashing every which way screaming profanities an eleven year old shouldn't ever utter. Tim leaned back against Dick gasping for breath, his face blue from lack of air.

-END.-

(A/N: Review? And I'll write a second oneshot. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding Time

(A/N: Here is another! Hope you enjoy! R&R! BatFam*Fluff! Has not been Beta-Read...)

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even that pair of smelly socks next to me... Ew!)

" _Bonding" Time!_

 _ **(To the Park!)**_

 **-18:00 hours, Wayne Manor.-**

...

"I refuse." Damien said taking a sip of his tea as he continued to read the page, Richard so rudely had interrupted him from reading. Richard whined resisting the urge to stamp his feet like a tantruming child would.

"It'll be fun Damien! Tim?" He said turning to the younger Robin sitting at the far corner of the library munching away at a plate of cookies.

Tim looked up, blindly reaching for his glass of milk on the table next to him as he spoke. "Sure. I'm up for it." Jason glared at Richard from his spot on the couch as he turned to him with a sly grin. "What about you, Jaybird?"

His scowl deepened as he responded. "No."

Richard pouted. "Why not?"

"No." Jason growled folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat. Richard turned to Tim, a evil smirk working it's way onto his lips. Tim stood with a grin, scooping up a cookie as he made his way to the door. The older boy started after him, slowly reaching into his pocket. Richard sprung, throwing a bat-bolas at Damien's thighs sending him toppling to the ground. Damien cursed wriggling around as he reached down to untie himself, shooting daggers with his eyes as Richard rushed him. "The hell is your problem, Grayson?!" Richard almost cackled as he bent down to pick up his youngest brother's leg. Damien pushed himself up knocking his foot against Nightwing's nose. He lept back, cursing as he clutched his nose. "That's it!" He yelled snatching up the squirming boy's legs and marching towards the door. Tim tossed a sleep-gas grenade at Jason, smirking in satisfaction as he stood cursing, swaying back and forth. "What the-. Tim!" RedHood flopped to the floor with a bang, out cold.

Red Robin score 1, RedHood 0.

"Unhand me! Unhand me this instant, Grayson!" Damien screamed thrashing around as he slid across the carpeted flooring, grasping at anything he could grab a hold of. In the process knocking over a bunch of things. A few doors ahead, Bruce's head peeked around the corner. "What's all the noise about-. What are you doing Dick?" Richard just smiled as he continued on, pulling the yelling boy with him. Damien caught sight of Bruce as they came closer to the open office door. "Father! Order him to release me!" Bruce gave him a look like, _what can ya do?_ Robin groaned wriggling about as best he could, glaring at his father as he was dragged by. As a last ditched attempt he glanced back at Batman, giving his best pleading look. "Plea-. Oph!" He moaned in pain as he smacked into the corner of the wall as they turned sharply to the right. "Ushh! You alright Little D?" Richard asked as they continued on, heading to the garage. Damien crossed his arms seething, as he shot lasers with his eyes at the back of Richard's head. "Peachy."

~o0o0o0o~

 **-20:00 hours, Some Random Park in Gotham City.-**

...

"Come play on the slide with me, Rob!" Nightwing laughed from his perch on top the tall tower, where two dark orange and blue slides opened and desened intertwining as they wrapped around the giant pole in the middle.

"No! I will not participate in such childish activities as this." Robin snapped from where he and RedHood sat in the sand box below the towering iron playset. He wriggled in his spot trying to loosen the bonds. He brought his bound wrists to his mouth, clamping his teeth on the zip ties there. RedHood yelled triumphantly as he struggled to his feet, he staggered there for a moment grinning smugly. "Ha! Beat that brat!"

Robin smirked, kicking angrily at RedHood's feet sending him toppling over. He cussed loudly as he faceplated into the sand. Red Robin and Nightwing burst into hysterical laughter, Red Robin falling off the monkeybars in the process.

"Oh my gosh! That-" Nightwing gasped for air as he grabbed the bar above the blue slide, flinging himself forward and hurtling down the shoot. "-was priceless." He chuckled stepping out of the tube and moving towards the still swearing RedHood. He bent down, grabbing hold of RedHood's arm as he helped him to stand. "You alright-. Ooph!" He jerked forwards as a small mass of green and red slammed into his back, knocking over RedHood again. "Ah crap!"

"I am going to kill you!" Robin yelled cuffing him in the back of the head, pulling his dark hair and making Nightwing lean back as he screamed in pain.

Red Robin stared on at the scene as the batmobile pulled up along the street. Batman hopped out, crossing the grass to where he stood. "What is going on here?"

"Let go of my hair Robin!"

"I am going to rip your insides out!"

"Can someone untie me already?!"

Red Robin shook his head with a grin, shrugging. "Family bonding? It was Dick's idea."

Bruce gave him a look. "Right."

END!

(A/N: Reviews are love!)


	3. Chapter 3: Bells,

(A/N: It's late~! But i wanted to post it anyway. R&R!)

(Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of it's comics.)

 _~Bells.~_

"What are you wearing, Robin?" Bruce asked an eyebrow raised in question, his eyes locked on to the gaudy red thing on the boy's head. The hat was rimmed at the base with white fluffy trimming, with the pointed end adored by a golden sleigh bell.

It jingled, swinging back and forth as he walked forward, that ever present mischievous smirk turning up his lips. The one that said he was up to something, that more likely than not would blow up in Bruce's face later. But that was just the way the young raven haired boy was.

"A hat." He said as he sauntered over to the Batmobile. Warily, Bruce hopped into the vehicle, a sigh escaping him as he started up the engine. Alfred who had been watching the whole ordeal, smiled patiently as Bruce waved good bye.

"Be back later, Alfred." The now masked vigilante called out as the car tires squealed as he put his foot to the pedal.

 _ **Ting!**_

Batman winced at the annoying jingle of the bell topped hat on Robin's head, cursing the boy for not having left it in the Batmobile. He pressed further into the wall as best he could, glancing around it. Robin fumbled with the bell, cursing softly under his breath as did.

"So much for covert..." Batman grumbled as he spotted the guy they were after, seven of his goons around him. Robin put out by his partner's snappy remark, gripped the bell in his hand.

"Hey, this is covert. But i can still be festive," Robin defended, "even if mister Grinch is a party pooper..." he mumbled the last part with a teasing smirk as Batman rushed out of the ally. He followed with a spring in his step, dishing out a roundhouse kick to the back of one of the goons heads.

He cackled as he flipped out of range just in time for a bullet to fly right where he was previous.

"That the best you got?" Robin taunted lightly, before rushing a big burly guy. Robin thrust his fist into the guy's gut several times, before kicking his feet out from under the man.

"Robin!" Batman warned, the bullet grazing the Boy Wonder's cheek as he danced away. Always light on his feet, he dodged a punch aimed at his face. With a grunt and an uppercut kick he knocked the last goon off his feet, out cold and down for the count.

"Yeah!" Robin cheered. Batman gripped his shoulder with a smirk, he spoke.

"Don't get too cocky." Robin grinned back as they turned in time for sirens to sound in the street, the red and blue lights shining off the brick buildings.

"Let's get out of here." Batman said plucking the red hat off Robin's head. "Hey!" Robin started to protest, but stopped as Batman plopped it on his own head.

"Come on, let's go home." Robin grinned as Batman lead him by the back of the head towards the Batmobile hidden down the block.

"Can i drive?"

"No."

 **End.**

(A/N: Review? Please?! I know it's short...)


End file.
